Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 155
"Return of the Supreme King, Part 3", known as "Rainbow Neos VS Yubel Ultimate Form" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and fifty-fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime and the final episode to be dubbed. It first aired in Japan on October 3, 2007 and in the US on July 12, 2008. Summary Jaden continues his final confrontation with Yubel, having just Summoned "Rainbow Neos". By using one of its effects, Jaden puts the cards in Yubel's Graveyard back into her Deck, preventing "Samsara Lotus" from reviving itself, in turn preventing the effect of "Yubel - Terror Incarnate" from triggering. Jaden successfully overcomes "Terror Incarnate", only to have this trigger the Summon of "Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare". Yubel herself merges with this new form, appearing out of one of the dragon's horns. In the Japanese version, Yubel questions why Jaden is using Jesse's cards and directly states that she believes that the love Jaden once gave Yubel now belongs to Jesse. Yubel uses her powers to allow Jaden to view the distant past, and their full history is finally disclosed. In a past life, Jaden was a resident (prince in the dub) of an unnamed Kingdom. In this life, Yubel was human, a young girl. The King tasks Yubel with protecting Jaden from The Light of Destruction until he is mature enough to utilize his innate powers as The Supreme King to eradicate The Light. To do so, Yubel must undergo a process that will transform her into a hideous dragon. Despite this, she is next shown in her usual Duel monster form. Jaden's past life pledges his love to Yubel, and states he will never love anyone else. In the present, Jaden tells Syrus to let everyone else know he is sorry for all the trouble he caused them. Jaden disappears in a wall of rainbow light, and Syrus weeps. Jaden is next seen within the wall, and continues his Duel with Yubel. She activates "Super Polymerization" and intends to fuse the twelve dimensions together and destroy them all. Jaden chains his "Spiritual Fusion" to the "Chain Material" she had played - allowing him to choose the Fusion Material Monsters. He chooses his soul and Yubel's. This unites Yubel with The Supreme King forever, fulfilling her wish and preventing the destruction of all existence. The two vow to fight against The Light of Destruction once more. The portals between dimensions close, and nearly everyone is transported back to Duel Academy. The exceptions are Bastion Misawa, who chose to stay with Tania, as well as Adrian, Echo and Zane, who appear to have truly died. Jaden himself also does not reappear. Featured Duel: Jaden vs. Yubel Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 14: Jaden * Sends the top card of his Deck to the Graveyard ("Elemental Hero Necroshade"): In doing so, "Rainbow Neos" returns all the cards in Yubel's Graveyard to her Deck. * Activates "Hidden Armory": At the cost of not being able to Normal Summon a monster this turn, Jaden sends the top card of his Deck to the Graveyard (revealed to be "Necro Gardna") and is permitted to move an Equip Spell Card from his Deck to his hand. He targets "Rainbow Veil" and equips it to "Rainbow Neos". * "Rainbow Neos" attacks "Yubel - Terror Incarnate", while "Rainbow Veil" negates the effect of the opposing monster * Yubel activates "Fiend Rose", equipping it to "Yubel - Terror Incarnate". Doing so allows her to take no Battle Damage and prevent the destruction of "Yubel - Terror Incarnate". If "Fiend Rose" leaves the field, the equipped monster is destroyed. Turn 15: Yubel * Removes 2 Chronicle Counters from "Spell Chronicle", with Jaden choosing to add "Mystical Space Typhoon" to Yubel's hand. * Activates "Mystical Space Typhoon", destroying "Rainbow Veil". * "Yubel - Terror Incarnate" attacks "Rainbow Neos". * Jaden banishes "Necro Gardna" from his Graveyard to negate the attack. Turn 16: Jaden *Activates "Fifth Hope", shuffling, "Avian", "Burstinatrix", "Sparkman", "Prisma", and "Neos" from his Graveyard back into his Deck and drawing two cards. * "Spell Chronicle" gains a Chronicle Counter, due to the activation of "Fifth Hope". * Summons "Elemental Hero Clayman" (800/2000) in Defense Position. * Sends "Clayman" from the field to the Graveyard; in doing so, "Rainbow Neos" returns all of the monsters Yubel controls to her Deck. * Since "Yubel - Terror Incarnate" has left the field, Yubel can Special Summon "Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare".In the TCG/''OCG'', "Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare" cannot be Summoned when "Yubel - Terror Incarnate" is returned from the field to the Deck. * Sets a card. Turn 17: Yubel * "Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare" attacks "Rainbow Neos". Like "Yubel" and "Yubel - Terror Incarnate", "Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare" is not destroyed in battle, and if the attack goes through, Jaden will take all Battle Damage meant for Yubel. Furthermore, "Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare" will destroy any monster that battled with it at the end of the Damage Step. * Jaden activates "Alchemy Cycle", which reduces the ATK of "Rainbow Neos" to 0. "Alchemy Cycle" also protects "Rainbow Neos" from being destroyed in battle or by the effects of "Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare". * At the end of the Battle Phase, "Alchemy Cycle" banishes "Rainbow Neos", but also allows Jaden to draw 1 card.In the TCG/''OCG'', "Alchemy Cycle" is a Normal Trap, not a Counter Trap. In addition, the ATK of all monsters on its player's side of the field are reduced to 0, the monsters are not removed from play but a card can be drawn for each monster the card targets that is destroyed by battle that turn. * Sets a card. Turn 18: Jaden * With "Elemental Hero Necroshade" in his Graveyard, Jaden can Summon 1 "Elemental Hero" monster without Tributes. He summons "Elemental Hero Neos" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. * Sets 2 cards. Turn 19: Yubel * "Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare" attacks "Elemental Hero Neos". * Jaden activates "Mirage Tube", which negates the attack of "Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare" and inflicts damage to Yubel equal to the ATK of the monster she targeted in battle (Yubel: 2900 → 400).In the TCG/''OCG'', "Mirage Tube" only inflicts 1000 damage and does not negate attacks. * Since "Mirage Tube" was activated and resolved successfully, "Spell Chronicle" gains a Chronicle Counter. * Removes the 2 Chronicle Counters from "Spell Chronicle". Jaden adds "Super Polymerization" to Yubel's hand. * Activates her face-down "Chain Material", which allows her to access her side of the field, her hand, her Deck, and her Graveyard for Fusion Material Monsters. She chooses 12 monsters, each with a consecutive Level from 1 to 12 (which represent the twelve dimensions): "Grave Squirmer", "Giant Germ", "Chaos Core", "Phantom of Chaos", "Dark Summoning Beast", "Infernal Incinerator", "Maju Garzett", "Lava Golem", "Infernal Flame Emperor", "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms", "Gate Guardian", and "Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare". * Activates "Super Polymerization", intending to Summon the "Super Fusion God"In the TCG/''OCG'' and during all previous and future appearances of this card, one must discard a card to activate it. Despite this, Yubel was not shown to do so.. * However, Jaden reveals that he had chained "Spiritual Fusion" to "Chain Material", which allows him to target the Fusion Material Monsters to be used for "Super Polymerization". He targets himself and Yubel. * "Super Polymerization" fuses their souls, ending the Duel with no winner. Differences in adaptations * This was the last episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX to be dubbed in English. As a result, it is made to appear that neither Jaden nor Zane returned, with the former heading off to fight the Light of Destruction. This creates a few discrepancies in relation to the dubbed version of Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time which takes place after season 4, which was not dubbed in English to this date. Mistakes * At one point "Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare" was shown to be a WIND monster. *"Infernal Incinerator" does not appear in the dubbed version of the "Chain Material" sequence. Instead, "Gate Guardian" appears, and "Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare" appears in place of "Gate Guardian" (this time, as a DARK monster). This means that, in the dub, no Level 6 monster was used. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes